Of Love And Lust
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Regulus loves Sirius, but does Sirius really love Regulus back? Regulus/Sirius incest slash Muggle!AU


**More Blackcest ;)**

**This is set in Muggle!AU and it's in modern times, just before anyone comments XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Of Love And Lust<strong>

Regulus was awoken by a light nudge. His eyes opened and they landed on a very excited-looking Sirius. Regulus groaned.

"Yes?" he said tiredly, rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Get up," Sirius said. "We're going out."

"Where?" Regulus mumbled, half asleep.

"I'm taking you on a date," Sirius replied. Regulus opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"_Really_?" he asked dubiously. "You're taking me on a date."

"I wanted to prove to you that I _do_ love you, and I _do _want to be with you for reasons other than sex," Sirius said. "I never wanted you to think that."

"Mmm," Regulus said, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "Fine. Let me go and get ready."

"Dress up warm," Sirius sang. "It's cold outside."

And then Sirius was running out of the room to get ready, leaving Regulus alone. A smile made its way to his face. Last night they had got into a bit of an argument over the situation.

X

"_Sirius, can you take a seat? I want to talk to you," Regulus said, crossing his arms as Sirius walked in from work. Sirius looked confused but took a seat. Regulus sat down next to him and took his hand._

"_What's up?"_

"_Don't get mad," Regulus said. "But I need to ask you a serious question."_

"_You mean a siri-"_

"_-Not now," Regulus cut him off. "Sirius, do you love me?" His voice broke a little as he spoke._

_Sirius's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. "Why would you ask that?"_

"_Just answer my question, _please_," Regulus whispered._

"_I adore you," Sirius replied, squeezing Regulus's hand. "You're my everything."_

"_Okay," Regulus said, smiling a little._

"_Why?"_

"_It's just... it doesn't matter."_

"_Tell me," Sirius urged. "Have I done something wrong?"_

"_No," Regulus said. "I just feel like sometimes you only want me for sex."_

_There was a pause as Sirius thought about his answer._

"_That's not true," he said. "I promise."_

"_It seems like it sometimes, and it makes me sad because you know, you're my brother. I am in love with you and I gave up a lot, and put up with so much crap from people because we're together, and I feel like you only want me for sex and once you're bored of me you'll just toss me aside and everything would have been for nothing." He hadn't meant to blurt it all out like that, but he felt better now that he had. _

"_It's not just _you_ that has to deal with this. It's not like I don't get crap from _my_ friends because I'm dating you," Sirius said, gritting his teeth._

"_I'm not saying that," Regulus said quickly. "I just mean that it seems like I'm more serious about this relationship than you."_

"_How dare you!" Sirius exclaimed, standing up. He began pacing backwards and forwards. "Just because I show my love differently doesn't mean that I'm not serious about this relationship."_

"_Okay!" Regulus yelled, feeling annoyed. "Okay, fine. If you say so."_

"_Why are you getting annoyed?" Sirius asked._

"_Why are _you_ getting annoyed?!" Regulus replied. "I just wanted a calm discussion but you took everything the wrong way. Just forget it."_

"_Whatever, Reg," Sirius said. "I need some fresh air."_

_Sirius left Regulus alone in their flat. He clenched his fists and tried not to get annoyed. He hated arguing with Sirius. Without eating any dinner, he decided to go straight to bed. _

X

At 1pm, Regulus and Sirius were ready to leave for their date. "Are you ready for a fun day?" Sirius asked. Regulus nodded with a smile. This was all he ever wanted.

They headed out of their flat and towards the nearby London Underground station.

"Where are we going?" Regulus asked.

"That's a secret, baby."

"Baby," Regulus repeated, his cheeks going red. Sirius smiled down at him and took his hand. Regulus liked the fact that they could hold hands in public. Yes, they would get some weird looks because they were a gay couple, but nobody knew that they were brothers. That was the best part.

They reached the tube station and Sirius bought the two of them a travel card, so that they could travel all around London.

Sirius turned around so that he was facing Regulus as they went down the escalator towards the platforms. He reached for Regulus's hands and kissed them.

Regulus grinned, feeling as though his heart was melting in his chest.

He knew this was going to be an amazing day.

X

They had two more stops before they reached Oxford Street. Sirius had told Regulus that they would be going there first. It was relatively empty on the tube train considering it was central London, and they had the whole train carriage to themselves.

Regulus leaned his head against Sirius's shoulder and sighed.

"Sirius," he said. "Thank you for taking me out."

"It's okay," Sirius replied, tracing circles on the back of Regulus's hand.

They sat in silence as the train rattled along through the underground.

Regulus felt Sirius blowing air onto his cheek. He sat up and raised his eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing?" Regulus asked.

Sirius was wearing a smirk and he was biting his lip slightly.

"I was blowing you."

The blush that made its way to Regulus's face was redder than a tomato. He placed his hands on his cheeks and let out a nervous laugh.

"_Sirius_," he hissed, feeling embarrassed.

"You'll get the real thing later," Sirius said, winking. He leaned in closer to Regulus and began whispering in his ear. "I'll unzip your jeans with my teeth, and then I'll stare up into your eyes as I pull your dick out and start sucking it."

"Oh my god, Sirius!" Regulus whispered back. He was sure he was about to go on fire with how red he was now.

"Just saying," Sirius said with a shrug. "You best be ready."

"Mmm, I'm ready," Regulus said, unable to help himself.

"Right here, on the train?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You're a naughty one, aren't you?"

"I-_ugh_-Sirius," Regulus said. "You're just too much. Look, it's our stop."

X

Oxford Street was completely packed. Since it was almost Christmas, the shops were crazy busy. Regulus held on tight to Sirius's hand so that they would not lose each other in the crowd.

Sirius was leading the way, weaving them in and out and around people, to get to their destination.

They finally arrived at a small restaurant down one of the side roads. Sirius led Regulus inside. It was very cosy-looking inside. Also very romantic.

Regulus smiled. The waiter walked towards them.

"Table for two?" he asked.

"Yes please," Sirius said, and they were led to a table in a small alcove in the corner.

"Can I get you any drinks?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a beer please," Sirius said, and then he looked towards Regulus, reaching out to touch his hand. "What would you like, love?"

"Can I just have a glass of Coke, please?" Regulus said, trying not to smile like a weirdo at the feeling of Sirius's hand touching his own.

"One beer and one Coke coming up. Please take a look at our menu," the waiter said cheerfully, walking away.

Regulus stared up at Sirius and decided in that moment that he was the luckiest person in the world. Those eyes and that smile made his world light up brighter than ever, and the feeling he got when Sirius's skin made contact with his was like magic.

"What are you staring at?" Sirius asked.

"You," Regulus replied, leaning back in his chair and smiling. "You're just amazing."

"I know I am," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

Regulus raised his eyebrows and took his phone out of his pocket. With a smirk he began to type a message to Sirius.

'_My cock is getting hard because of you'_

He pressed send and watched as Sirius took a look at his own phone and read the message. He watched Sirius's expression. Sirius glanced back up at Regulus with eyes filled with lust.

"Well, that was something I didn't know," Sirius said. "Really, now? Is that true?"

"Very true."

"Interesting," Sirius said, dropping his eyes down to try and catch a glimpse.

Regulus grabbed a napkin and placed it in his lap, coughing. "So, anyway. What shall we order?"

X

After a wonderful dinner, they were back on the tube train and this time it was packed full of people. It was getting dark outside now and Regulus still had no idea where they were going. It wasn't until they got off of the train and he heard a couple of people mention 'Winter Wonderland' that he realised they were probably going to the massive wintry funfair that was taking place in Hyde Park.

Regulus grinned as his guess was proved correct. They stood outside and the view of the fair was magnificent.

There were Christmassy lights all over and Christmas songs playing loudly. Fake snow was falling and the smell of cooking and mulled wine was overwhelming. Hundreds of thousands of people were gathered around, all chattering amongst themselves.

"Let's go ice skating," Sirius said, grabbing Regulus's hand and dragging him towards the ice rink.

Ten minutes later and they were both wearing ice skates and cautiously stepping onto the rink. Sirius fell over immediately, and Regulus, laughing his head off, ended up falling over in laughter.

They decided soon after that ice skating wasn't really their thing. They headed around to the stalls and bought a couple of little souvenirs.

"Shall we go on a ride?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," Regulus replied.

"You can ride me later," Sirius added, so quietly that Regulus wasn't even sure he had said anything.

"Excuse me?" Regulus said, stopping and smirking at him.

"You heard me."

Regulus stood up on his tip-toes. "I'm going to let you fuck me later," he whispered, and then looked away with a smile, and started dragging Sirius towards the big wheel.

X

They were on the wheel, sitting in one of the carriages. It was getting quite high up and they could see for miles across London. The people at Winter Wonderland looked like ants on the ground and the lights below them were mesmerising.

"Reg," Sirius said, standing up and pulling Regulus up with him. "Look up."

Regulus looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"Kiss me," Sirius said.

"I love you, Sirius," Regulus said, leaning up and kissing Sirius's lips.

Sirius wrapped his arms around him and held onto him tightly as he kissed back. When they broke apart Sirius sighed contently.

"I love you, too. With all of my heart."

They stood in an embrace for the rest of the ride, enjoying the company of one another.

X

When they got home that evening, Regulus collapsed onto the sofa as they walked through the door. It had been an exhausting day.

"You know when I went to the toilet in the restaurant today?" Sirius said.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't really go to the toilet," Sirius said with a smile. "I snuck out."

"Tut tut," Regulus grinned. "Why?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Here goes," he said quickly. Before Regulus knew what was happening, Sirius was on his knee and holding up a ring.

"Reg, will you marry me?"

Regulus didn't know how to react. He wanted to cry, to scream, to throw a party, to kiss Sirius, to faint.

He had tears in his eyes and wordlessly nodded, holding out his hand.

"I know it's not really possible," Sirius whispered, placing the ring on Regulus's finger. "Gay marriage isn't allowed, and you're my brother, but I know we'll find a way somehow."

"Yes we will," Regulus breathed, pulling Sirius in for a hug. "God, I'm sorry Sirius. I know you love me. I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Me too, love," Sirius replied.

When they pulled apart, and Regulus had wiped away his tears, Sirius grinned.

"So," he said. "How about that blowjob?"

All Regulus could do was roll his eyes and nod.

xXx


End file.
